Namikaze Family
by Lame-Writer
Summary: Yondiame hokage was supposed to seal the Kyuubi but in the last minute the 3rd knocked him out and did the rest himself. Kushina was supposed to die but she survived. Further summary inside. Naruto X Sakura Rated:T might change later
1. Prelude

LW(Me): Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee my first story. Be nice.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi/Inner Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/Inner Thinking**_

* * *

Yondiame hokage was supposed to seal the Kyuubi but in the last minute the 3rd knocked him out and did the rest himself. Kushina was supposed to die but she survived. Naruto wasn't treated as an outcast but his heritage is kept secret in fear of his fathers enemies trying to kill him.

* * *

Prelude

The Yondaime was standing on the head of Gamabunta facing the kyuubi with a bundle on his arms. The bundle was his son, Naruto. He knew that by doing this he might ruin his son's life for a normal life but he couldn't do anything about it. Sealing the kyuubi on an adult is impossible because his chakra coils were fully developed, and he just couldn't ask another couples child to bear this burden. As he was preparing for the sealing he remembered his birth only minutes ago and the conversation that was done afterwards.

_(Flashback)_

_Kushina was holding their baby as Jiraiya walked in looking at the baby with soft eyes as he looked up at his apprentice, Minato._

"_Thanks to Tsunade Kushina-chan will survive the birth" Minato said._

"_That boy will grow up to be hokage just like you, but that's not the point the kyuubi is advancing again and we need to seal it in quick if you don't want to suffer any more casualties." Jiraiya said._

"_I know it's just hard to think that my son will grow up without a father"_

"_He'll have me" Kushina said for the first in their conversation._

"_I know but he won't have a father figure and Jiraiya is always going to be away on missions. Plus if Naruto grows up as Ero-sennin as his father figure we know he'll grow up as a pervert" the young Kage said._

"_Hey, I'm not a pervert; I'm an author that writes books that catches people's attention "_

"_Perverted people's attention" Kushina mumbled silent enough that only Minato heard._

"_It's going to be extremely tough on him but it's gotta be done. I take care of and don't worry, if I turn him into a pervert your wife would kill me."_

"_I gotta go, I love you Kushina-chan and always will." _

_(End Flashback)_

That was the last thing he said to her before he sped off to seal the kyuubi. He finished the final preparations on the seals and was about to go but the 3rd stopped him.

"Minato stop"

"What do you want the more time I'm here the more people are killed."

"Are you sure _you_ have to do this"

"Of course I have to do this there's no other way"

"You don't get what I'm saying, what I mean is I know how to seal the demon, let me do it."

"No I'm supposed to do this not you"

"Well then you leave me no choice" the kage said as he jumped up and knocked him out.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing the 3rd said as he sped of towards Kyuubi on top of Gamabunta, who knew that was the right decision.


	2. Chapter 1

LW: I hate keyboarding but it's worth.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi/Inner Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi/Inner Thinking**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Training and hidden secrets

"_Well then you leave me no choice" the kage said as he jumped up and knocked him out._

"_I'm sorry" was the last thing the 3rd said as he sped of towards Kyuubi on top of Gamabunta, who knew that was the right decision._

_(Time skip) 5 years later_

Naruto was chasing after a frog that his dad summoned when suddenly he heard his dad calling him.

"Naruto, get over here." His dad called out.

"What is it dad."

"I want to know, you want to train to become a ninja, right?" His dad questioned.

"Yeah"

"Well I spoke with your mother and she agrees that you're at age to start your training but it's only going to be the basics, got it."

"Yay I'm going to train to be a ninja?"

"Yeah well, I'll wake you bright and early to began with some warm ups" his dad said as he grinned evily.

(Next Day)

Naruto woke up to a splash of freezing water and immediately look upped to see it was his dad there with a bucket.

"Dad why did you get me all wet?" Naruto questioned.

"No time for question and get ready for the day."

Naruto while getting up looks at the clock and looks up and says "Its 4:30 dad what are we doing up so early"

"We're going to train now get up before I get another bucket" the Yondy said while pulling out another bucket seemingly out of nowhere.

Naruto immediately got up and went to take a warm shower fearing having to take a cold one with his dad and a bucket.

When he got out of the shower he found some clothes laid out on his bed for him. They consisted of a simple black shirt and black pants with an orange and red streak running do the side of his pants. He quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and found his mom already up and his dad on the table eating. He looked at the clock to see it was 4:50.

"Morning Mom, how was your night." Naruto said as he sat down on the table.

"Fine. Here have some eggs and bacon you're going to need all the energy you can get today"

"Thanks. Dad what are we going to do today."

"I'm going to give you a stable training program and then Kakashi will come and teach you some chakra control technique to help you control your large chakra supply."

"Dad, what's katra?"

"Its chakra and it's the power required to do jutsus and such that ninjas do"

"Cool, so I have a lot, why?"

Minato looked at his wife who nodded and back to Naruto and sighed "Naruto I was going to tell you when you're older but I guess I'll tell you now. Remember the demon that ravaged Konoha, well the demon was to strong to kill so we sealed it into a newborn, you."

Naruto didn't even look surprised he just looked at his parents and said," I already knew that"

Surprised his parents looked at him.

"How did you know of the kyuubi" his parents asked.

"Kyu-kun has been speaking to me since I was young. Sometimes when I was a baby and couldn't sleep he sang me a fox lullaby "

"How's that possible, he's supposed to be evil, that's why he attacked Konoha." His Father said.

"He told me some Konoha ninjas killed his mate and cub and he came for revenge."

"What, we would never kill a harmless creature. Only somebody evil would do that. Did he tell you what they looked like or something?"

"Nope, all he said is that the cave reeked of snakes."

"Orochimaru, it must be him, but enough talk we need to train." His dad said as he stood up and led Naruto to the door.

"Later Mom"

"Later Honey and Minato if he comes back hurt I'll kill you"

"I know honey"

As they walked outside his dad turned to Naruto and told him to hold soon after a yellow flash they were in the training grounds.

"Dad, what are we doing in the park?"

"This isn't a park it's a training ground, now pay attention. You're going to do 25 pushups and 25 crunches then you're going to do 10 laps around the training ground"

He looked at his dad like he was crazy but began his training nonetheless.

* * *

LW: I think i rushed. But its fine as is

Next chap timeskip


	3. Chapter 2

LW: Sorry if you thought the second Chapter was kind of rushed but I neede to go to sleep because my mom didn't't know I was on the computer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: encounter

(Time Skip) 1 year

6 year old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was jogging for one of his warm-ups. He was now finishing a 6 mile jog through a park when he started to think of his first day and his training with Kakashi.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto's dad unstrapped Naruto from a tree (AN: Extreme work outs even though he's just beginning) and let Naruto fall to the ground._

"_Hey what was that for"_

"_Nothing, now wait here for Kakashi I need to get to the office."_

"_Wait for Kakashi, that'll take hours."_

"_No it won't I told him to come to hours ago"_

_When they arrived at a different training ground they saw Kakashi reading his perverted book._

"_Sensei, what is it you want me to I barely got here."_

"_I was wondering if you could train Naruto some chakra control."_

"_What but isn't he a little too young."_

_No he's not. He's around the same age I started training."_

"_All right what do you want me to train him."_

"_Anything that help chakra control. I prefer that you use leaf concentration first."_

"_Okay sensei "_

_(End flashback)_

When Naruto got out of his thoughts he noticed that he went way past the 6 mile line and figured he might of gone ¼ of a mile more than he needed when suddenly he heard some kid and crying and he looked through a bush and saw a bunch of kids were standing over her. Figuring that they were making the girl cry he decided to take some action.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE"

The kids looked up and saw a blond kid with whiskers and decided to make fun of him.

"Why should we whisker boy, what are you a freak of nature or something" the boss of the group said.

As soon as he finished saying that he felt a hard punch on his face than he felt someone knee him on the gut and looked up to see the kid standing there.

"If you leave now I might just spare you"

As soon as he said that kids where helping their boss out and started to run away. Naruto looked down at the girl still on the floor and said

"Hey you okay what's your name"

"I'm fine….why aren't you making fun of me."

"Why should I"

"Because my hairs pink and my foreheads huge."

"I think the pink hair makes you look cuter and your forehead isn't big. Now how about telling me your name"

The Girl blushed for the comment about her being cute but was able to stutter out a " S-Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"That's a cute name for a cute girl."

The girl blushed but then asked "What's yours"

"Nami… I mean Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto wasn't allowed to give out his real name because his father said his enemys might find him but Naruto still didn't believe him but complied.

"Will you be my friend Naruto?"

"Sure" Naruto said happily.

"You're my first friend Naruto….kun" Sakura said deciding to add the 'kun'.

Naruto looked done on the ground blushing from the 'kun' and was about to say something when he heard Kakashi.

"Naruto were are you, we need to continue training"

"Going, bye Sakura "

"Naruto wait"

"Huh"

"Can you come over here tomorrow?"

"Sure, come by 5:00 that when I stop training."

At that Naruto left towards the noise leaving a confused Sakura _'Training?'_

* * *

LW: New chappie and if you guys have any suggestion PM me.


	4. Chapter 3

LW: I know I've been going too fast so I'll try to stretch out later chapters.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. If I did it would be modeled after my story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Next Day

As soon as Naruto got home he went to the Kitchen and found his mom.

"Hi mom" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Hi Naruto, why so happy."

"Well because I kind of met a girl and now she's my friend and well yeah."

"Looks to me like somebody has a crush"

"Do not, she's only a friend."

"HM. Right and pigs can fly."

"They can honestly I saw one fly.'"

"Oh, please don't bring that up again. Who is that girls name anyways?"

"Sakura-chan"

"Chan is it, see I told you you had a crush on her."

"Mom, I do not"

"Like I said when pigs fly and don't bring that up please."

Naruto was muttering something under his breath talking about pigs fling and stuff like that when his stomach started to growl. His mom placed some ramen in front of him and he finished it faster than you can say kunai.

Once done, Naruto went to his room to meditate, something he started to help with his chakra control. While meditating he found himself in a sewer like room and in front of him a giant cage with the kanji for "seal" on it.

"Hey, Kyuu-kun, why did you call me?"

"**Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"**

"Sorry couldn't help it, so what do you want to tell me."

"**I just wanted to tell you that I think you should have some of my powers, at most, for right now, 5 should be enough."**

"What I only get 5"

"**Kid your body can't handle more than 5. That's the only way you can get a lot of power and still be able to stay alive."**

"Fine. So what do I get from this transaction." (Naruto knows big words. Unlike me.)

"**Your senses will get sharper and you'll get your already large chakra stores doubled."**

"Cool."

"**Later Gaki"**

"Later Kyuu-kun"

Naruto heard a low growl as he disappeared in his mindscape to find that he was in pain and started to scream out bloody murder. His mom suddenly appeared in the door way to see Naruto shrouded in red/demonic chakra but as quick as it came it went away, leaving an unconscious Naruto.

Next Day:

Naruto woke up to bright light and blinked a couple times only to notice that, as soon as his eyesight got adjusted, that he could see way clearer and everything seemed bright. He also could here not just his parents talking downstairs but also the sound and vibration that were made whenever they took a step. Also, he could smell everything from the delicious eggs that his mom was making to the dirty sock in the wash room way across the house mush further than his parents.

"_**Don't worry you get used to it."**_

"_Kyuu-kun how can I here you in my head."_

"_**Simple, the power I gave strengthened our bond the seal formed and now I'm able to communicate with you through your thoughts. Though sometimes the seal lets me communicate sometimes, mostly when you can't sleep"**_

"_Coooooooooooooooooooooooooool, just don't bug me that much"_

"_**For that I'm going to bug you all day long"**_

"_Noooo…… Hm… I wonder" Naruto _thought of some sort of mute button on his head and hit it. After that he waited a while and he didn't hear a thing."Awesome"(AN: I forgot what story I got this one but I think it's a recent one.)

"What's awesome" Naruto surprised looked at his door frame and saw his father standing there.

Naruto deciding to tell his father told him the entire thing that kyuubi told him.

"Hm…… Seems to me like you seemed to make a wise choice and if what the kyuubi told you is correct than you should be high gennin low chunnin class."

"Awesome….. What does that mean?"

"That means that you're going to start learning more advanced jutsus though only gennin - chunnin ones from me and Kakashi. But there's a downside to this. With that much chakra, controlling it is going to be much harder.

" Well breakfast's down stirs hurry and get it before it get cold."

"Alright, I'll be down as soon as I change."

"Come down first than take a shower **THAN** change."

"Fine." Was what Naruto said as he went downstairs and greeted his mother.

-

Once finished with his breakfast, he took a shower and changed into his training clothes. He went outside and jogged all the way to training ground number 7. For some reason this was his favorite training ground and always practiced here.

Once he reached the training ground, he got on the floor and started to do 150 pushups and sit-ups each. That wasn't even compared to the amount his father did for **LIGHT** training. After the push-ups he started to jog again around the training ground until he couldn't jog no more. Meaning he was in the verge of puking. Once finished he looked at his clock and noticed that it wasn't even 11:00 A.M. and he had to meet up with Kakashi at 2:00 P.M, actually at 1:00 but he knew Kakashi was going to be late. so he took out a scroll and bit his thumb till blood came out and slid some blood over the scroll. There was a poof and there was a wooden training sword.

Naruto started training with swords when he saw his dad spare with Kakashi and Kakashi being an ANBU took out a sword while his father took out a kunai and the battled like that. Since then, Kakashi has been teaching Naruto because Naruto kept on bugging for a month about it.

He did the basic swings and slashes and went into various positions that Kakashi told him about. Being bored with just himself soon after he put his finger in a cross sign. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone technique) **Ten Narutos appeared and got into a battle ready stance. He learned the kage bunshin no jutsu after a pitiful attempt to a bunshin. He ended up putting too much chakra and the bunshin came out deformed so Kakashi, with the permission of Narutos dad, taught him the Kage bunshin and in the end Naruto was able to do way more than Kakashi and his dad!

All the bunshin charged at him and ready to attack. Even though they were wooden swords they hurt like hell. Something Naruto knew too well. He dodged to the right only to have to parry on his left. He blocked only to get hit on the face. By the end of his battle he was worn out and had many new bruises that were already started to heal.

Seeing that it was 1:00 he took out his lunch that consisted of a PB&J sandwich and started to eat. Kakashi soon came at 2:00. "Alright, your dad already told me what happened so I'm going to teach you a new method."

"Which is?"

"I was getting to that. Now, you're going to run up this tree"

"That's easy, how's that going to help chakra control."

"I would finish if I wasn't getting interrupted, now like I said you're going to run up this tree without using your hands." Kakashi stopped knowing Naruto was going to interrupt.

"WHAT!? How I'm I supposed to do that?"

"Simple, you're going to have to pour chakra on your feet and run up like so." At that Kakashi walked up the tree without using anything but chakra. A faint glow could be seen coming off his feet.

"Cool let me try." Naruto poured a lot of chakra on to his feet and ran up the tree only to be blown away."What happened?"

"Simple, you pour too much you get blown off; you pour too little you fall to, sometimes, your death."

"Wow"

"Yeah so here is a kunai so you can mark your path on the tree"

Naruto got ready in front of the tree and focused his chakra to his feet; he started to run up the tree when he fell down. He did that continuously for 1 hour till he got about ¼ up the tree when he suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you have any weights."

"Why do you need weights when you're having trouble just doing it by yourself. "

"Well, I want to become stronger faster so I can become hokage faster."

"Well here have these", Said Kakashi as he through Naruto 2 slips of paper. ,"They're chakra weights. The more chakra you add to them the heavier you get."

"Cool, so where do I put them?"

"1 on each wrist and then add chakra so the seal transfers from the paper to the skin."

"Hai!" Naruto did as Kakashi told him and as soon as the seal was on his skin, he added some chakra and instantly felt heavier. He started to run up the trees when he didn't even get half way the mark he made and he did that for one more 1 hour till he reached a little above his old mark, before the weights. By the time he reached that point Naruto was exhausted so he told Kakashi that he was going home.

4:00

Naruto went home to be greeted by his mother coming home from a long day of shopping. Naruto immediately took a shower and when he got out the clock read 4:20 so he got dressed and started to read some scrolls about demons, something that Kyuubi got him interested.

He read about many of the bijuu even some of the stories of the Kyuubi which the fox corrected some of the parts humans have tainted. From reading a great deal, he asked his dad if there were more people like him and his dad said of course and took him on a trip to meet Gaara since his dad had some business about a treaty with the Kazekage. During that trip, Narutos dad also repaired Gaaras seal so he would be able to sleep again and the bijuu would have less influence to him such as turning him crazy. (AN: I plan on making a nice Gaara.)

After reading for a while he looked at his clock and saw that it was already 4:45 and he ran down the room and said bye to his mom as he ran to the park. As soon as he got there he noticed that it was still 4:55 but he still saw Sakura right there at the sandbox trying to build a castle. He snuck up behind her.

"BOO!!111!!one one"

"Sakura screamed and turned around throwing blind punch strait to his face. Naruto got struck with such force he swore that he was struck by a raging elephant as he landed 3 feet away. Sakura suddenly realizing what she did, she rushed over to him and saw him get up without a bruise or nothing. Seeing as everything was ok she shouted "NARUTO YOU BAKA DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!"

"Sakura, honey is everything" Said a middle age women Naruto didn't until now walking towards them.

"Yes Mom, this is the friend I told you about."

"Oh, so this is Naruto. Sakura honey can you get my purse I left it in the bench behind that bush" She said pointing at a particularly big bush. Sakura ran off to find her moms purse. As soon as she was gone Sakuras Mom turned to Naruto "So you haven't told her your real heritage"

At that Naruto visibly paled," How do you know that?"

"Don't worry I'm an old friend of your mom. Heck we used to be inseparable."

"Really, now look I know you're trying to follow rules but you can trust my daughter."

"I know I can it's just that will have to ask my father first alright."

"Ok, now act normal, she's coming."(AN: That's what he said)

"Sakura soon came back running carrying a purse and handed to her mother. "Here mom, I found it were you told me it was."

"Thank you"

"No problems, now Naruto-kun want to make a sand castle."

"Sure" for the rest of the day he and Sakura continued playing until 7:30 when Sakuras mother had to go home with Sakura. They said they're goodbyes and went home.

* * *

LW: I tried to make it longer but I still feel that it's still kinda rushed. and check out my poll

Review plz


End file.
